1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to treating heart disease, and more particularly systems, devices and methods for reestablishing or improving blood flow to the myocardium.
2. Description of Related Art
Despite the considerable advances that have been realized in cardiology and cardiovascular surgery, heart disease remains the leading cause of death throughout much of the world. Coronary artery disease, or arteriosclerosis, is the single leading cause of death in the United States today. As a result, those in the cardiovascular field continue the search for new and improved treatments.
Coronary artery disease is currently treated by interventional procedures such as percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA), atherectomy and coronary stenting, as well as surgical procedures including coronary artery bypass grafting (CABG). The goal of these procedures is to reestablish or improve blood flow through occluded (or partially occluded) coronary arteries, which is accomplished, for example, by enlarging the blood flow lumen of the artery or by forming a bypass that allows blood to circumvent the occlusion. What procedure(s) is used typically depends on the severity and location of the blockages. When successful, these procedures restore blood flow to myocardial tissue that had not been sufficiently perfused due to the occlusion.
Technological and procedural advances have improved the results obtained by the medical procedures now used to treat heart disease, and in particular coronary artery disease. There is, however, still much room for improvement. For that reason there remains a need in the art for new and improved systems, devices and methods for treating heart disease such as arteriosclerosis.